


Everything Was Fine

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial, Family Loss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bart knew Wally was fine.Tim, on the other hand, knows that Bart's in denial.





	Everything Was Fine

It was the shock.

That much was clear as Bart sat there on the ship. He hadn’t moved at all after everyone was said to be alright, injuries were very minor. After they had gotten a hysterical Artemis into the medical bay to try and help in any little way gave him enough time to think of what happened 

That wasn't supposed to happen. 

Bart knew that because in the future his cousin had pretty much raised him after his family died. Wally had been in his life for most of it until he died. A very painful memory that sometimes at night he would wake up from nightmares of it happening, screams both his and a dying Wally echoing in his soul. 

When they got back to the new base Bart had gone to his room walking like a zombie. He hadn’t noticed that Tim or Robin, he still didn't get secret identities, but he knew of Tim in the future and that he worked with what was left of the Batfamily there. 

Getting to his room he looked over. “What?” 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for a few minutes,” Robin said. “I know it’s hard to lose someone like that.” 

“...It’s not.” Bart said. “Wally’s okay.” 

There was a pause. “Bart? DO you know that for sure?” 

“It’s Wally,” Bart sounded like he was going to crying. “He’s always alright and he always comes back.” 

“Did it happen in the future?” 

“No. But he wasn't supposed to die here.” Bart shook his head. “Wally probably went somewhere to eat.” 

“Bart… I don’t think you processing this. I think you're in denial.” Tim followed him into the room since the other teen hadn’t locked the door. He sat n the chair while Bart climbed onto his bed and curled into himself. “It’s okay. I know it’s hard.” 

“He’s fine,” Bart said again. “I’m telling you he’s gonna pop up any second now with like a crash load of burritos.” 

“Do you need anything? Water, maybe?” 

“No, I don’t want anything,” Bart called pulling a pillow to his chest. “Can you come get me when Wally gets back?” 

For a long moment, nothing happened. Bary thought maybe that Tim had left until he felt a dip on his bed. He could feel Tim sitting on the bed and soon a hand on his shoulder. Comforting but Bart didn't want that because that meant he was trying to comfort him about Wally being dead- He wasn't dead! 

Wally was just out for a run. 

Walking the dog. 

Maybe visiting Joan or Iris. 

There was just no Wally that what Tim was implying happened. It was just a nightmare. He probably just fell asleep and this was all a dream. It had to be. Bart knew that when he came back he saved his Grandpa, so the future never happened. His whole family was supposed to be with him. 

“Wally’s gonna come home.” 

Tim just sat there with his hand on Bart’s shoulder just to comfort him even if there was no hope that the older Speedster was coming back, still, at least he could be there for his friend.


End file.
